Blanco
by syrielgoethe
Summary: Asesinatos y más asesinatos... todo es terror y aun más cuando este terror toca a la puerta del Seigaku... una habitación... un asesino y una identidad que tal vez nunca se sabrá...         Este fic es en respuesta al reto de Jane Star Kage


BLANCO

Sangre, sangre… muchos dicen que entre más bello y elegante el asesinato, este será más cercano a una obra de arte: el asesinato como una de las bellas artes –muchos piensan. Ver como la sangre brota desde esas venas, escuchar cada uno de los goteos como un eco… tac, tac, tac… algunos llegan a la locura, otros creen poderlo soportar pero al final desisten ¿o no es correcto?

Pobres; en el florecer de su juventud todo se acaba. Ese bastardo, ese bastardo sin corazón –piensan muchos- ¿hacen algo para salvar la vida de esas inocentes almas? Solo se quejan, pero a la hora de la verdad, el miedo se apodera de ellos hasta que el último suspiro es percibido por esos oídos…

Solo selecciona a sus víctimas al azar –dicen muchos intentando ocultar la verdad que esta ante sus ojos. Es lógico, el ser humano niega lo que no quiere aceptar como verdadero. ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser una coincidencia? ¿Es una coincidencia saber que ese sin corazón mata a los chicos de los clubes de tenis? Por favor, a muchos les suena ridículo, pero no lo nieguen, es la verdad, esa cadena de asesinatos solo hace parte de un círculo vicioso que este mugroso mundo ha afrontado desde tiempos remotos.

Más asesinatos, muchos más y cada vez los corazones de esos chicos se llenan de preocupación, locura… creen poder escapar de su destino, pero lo que no saben es que ese lugar tan horrible les espera, les espera con esa sonrisa maliciosa…quien diría que dicho bastardo preferiría dejar los cuerpos en los salones de la institución señalada, muchos dicen que es como un ritual que ese ser sigue, otros creen que es como una "gran sorpresa" y los más ignorantes creen que los deja en esos lugares solo porque no encuentra otro escondite… pobres ilusos, usar la cabeza nunca hace daño, analizar la situación no te trae consecuencias ¿o sí?

- Me voy –dijo esa mañana tomando su mochila y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó su madre tomándolo del hombro – prométeme que regresarás temprano –dijo preocupada su progenitora.

- C-claro, llegare después de las practicas del club Madre –dijo parpadeando dos veces, para ser sinceros, él nunca había escuchado las horribles noticias de las recientes muertes, o eso creían aquellos a su alrededor.

– Hijo, creo que por un tiempo deberías dejar de asistir a las actividades del club… me preocupo por tu bienestar –dijo sintiendo un gran pánico inexplicable en su corazón.

- ¿He? ¿Por qué? Últimamente has estado actuando muy raro, ya ni me dejas salir a practicar a las canchas callejeras –dijo frunciendo el ceño y enrojeciéndose de la ira.

- B-bueno… yo…- intentaba encontrar una lógica excusa, decir que un posible asesino estaba detrás de él no era la mejor forma de controlar dicha situación – solo quiero que no asistas –dijo ignorando los reclamos de su hijo para luego cerrar la puerta y empezar a sollozar…dolía, y mucho.

No la entendía, ella lo había apoyado cuando decidió jugar tenis, y ahora por una rara razón lo alejaba de su pasión. Debía admitir que había cambiado mucho su carácter, pero lo hizo para bien… últimamente hablaba más y socializaba con muchas personas –cosa que le causaba cierto escalofrío- y ahora…esto. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír el pito de una bicicleta que se acercaba a gran velocidad…

- Momo sempai –dijo viendo de reojo a su compañero, quien sonreía amablemente.

– Buenos días, oye, súbete, así llegaremos más rápido –dijo guiñándole el ojo a el menor de los Echizen, quien sin decir nada había abordado pensando aun en lo ocurrido esta mañana.

La mañana es como siempre, clases, descanso, más clases y por último el club de tenis. Es como una rutina monótona que se vive cada día, bueno, hasta que llega la hora de los entrenamientos. El cielo se había llenado de nubes negras, un frio espectral caminaba por todos lados captando la atención de muchos… los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos y pronto llovería a cantaros –según pensaban muchos-

Todos se cambiaban de ropa, muchos más felices que otros, pero ese pequeño de ojos dorados seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Había una razón en especial para no asistir a los entrenamientos? No lo sabía, pero igual había asistido, no le importaba retar a sus padres, aunque le costara un gran castigo.

- ¡Cachorrillo! – el grito de Kikumaru lo saco como por arte de magia de ese trance. El peli rojo se le abalanzo cariñosamente. – Has estado más callado de lo normal… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su kouhai.

– Esto… no –dijo después de meditar un poco su respuesta lo cual también fue raro para su sempai.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó el mayor viendo como el chico tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

- N-no nada importante… me voy a la casa –dijo aun distraído.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a comer helado? –preguntó el alegre Fuji.

- No…gracias –dijo mirando a sus compañeros de reojo.

El chico acrobático una vez más le abrazó pidiéndole que fuera con ellos para pasar una divertida tarde. El chico se quedó pensando un momento, solo quería salir de allí y ahora meditaba la situación como nunca lo había hecho. Un extraño olor captó la atención de sus sentidos… no sabía exactamente que era, pero, por alguna razón, su cuerpo se empezó a sentir pesado… sus sentidos empezaron a apagarse y todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Eiji lo observaba preocupado al igual que sus compañeros, pero estos también empezaron a sentirse fatigados hasta que se sus ojos se cerraron y cayeron en el suelo…

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué se había dormido de repente? Su garganta se llenó de un sabor horrible, como si el aire estuviera impregnado de ese olor. Se incorporó lentamente… no conocía ese lugar, nunca lo había visto ¿Dónde estaba? Su corazón empezó a llenarse de miedo y preocupación, intento respirar y calmarse pero le era imposible, intentó gritar de espanto pero no pudo, parecía haber perdido la voz, aunque sabía que no era así.

Miró a su alrededor… ese lugar era…horrible, las luces parpadeaban constantemente, dificultándole al chico acostumbrarse a esa luz… se oían como varias gotas de agua caían lentamente…tac…tac…tac… las paredes estaban forradas por espejos… espejos mugrientos llenos de lo que parecía ser sangre, el lugar era húmedo y su nariz no podía soportar ese olor a descomposición.

Se sentía en una película de terror, se sentía atrapado emocionalmente… no podía soportarlo, se llevó sus manos a su cabeza intentando tranquilizarse, su corazón latía a una velocidad endemoniada y no podía pararlo.

Se imaginaba morir allí mismo, no entendía por qué todos esos pensamientos llegaban tan rápido a su cabeza, fijó su mirada en un rincón, había un colchón viejo y dañado… parecía que en ese lugar muchos habían dejado sus huellas… el piso… lo miró detalladamente, uñas, alguien había rasgado…tal vez hasta arrancarse los dedos… el miedo los había llevado a la desesperación y tal vez él terminaría así.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo… sus sempais estaban allí inconscientes, pero no eran solo ellos, habían más chicos: Atobe Keigo, Seiichi Yukimura, Nyoh Masaharu, Marui Bunta, Oshitari Yuushi… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lentamente, cada uno fue despertando uno por uno, viviendo los mismos episodios del menor del Echizen, quien aún permanecía en silencio hasta que una voz habló por todos.

- ¿Qué…está pasando? –preguntó cortadamente Kikumaru. Todos voltearon para mirarlo de frente, sus miradas mostraban que ellos también tenían la misma duda.

– Miren –susurró Yuushi señalando la esquina derecha. Todos se quedaron atónitos al leer el mensaje, unos más que otros…

"_Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada…los he traído solo por una razón, el asesino de los integrantes de equipo de diferentes escuelas está aquí en esta misma habitación…y ese hombre es uno de ustedes, tienen dos oportunidades: sobrevivir y descubrir la identidad del asesino o simplemente morir y llevarse consigo el secreto…"_

La cara de muchos estaba pintada de una expresión de temor, miedo y desconfianza. Lo que más los aterrorizó fue el descubrir que ese mensaje estaba escrito en sangre, y al parecer… sangre reciente. Todos se revisaron para asegurarse que no era su sangre hasta que un grito los saco de sus acciones. El que gritó había sido Fuji, lo cual impresionó a más de uno. A su lado, descuartizado y con una expresión de terror en su rostro estaba Kawamura. Todos miraban atónitos la horrible escena.

Ninguno más se atrevió a decir algo, cada uno permanecía sentado en silencio mirando a sus compañeros con desconfianza, cualquiera seria el asesino y no podían ir confiándose de cualquiera. Cada movimiento era examinado, las miradas eran su forma de comunicarse y ninguno se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba…

Las horas pasaban y todos seguían como estatuas, algunos preocupados por el mensaje, otros no podían creer que ese mensaje los había dividido de esa forma en ese tiempo record. No existía ninguna ventana y la única puerta era la que estaba al lado de Kunimitsu quien no se atrevía a intentar abrirla o golpear y pedir ayuda.

Pasaban las horas y al parecer ya había anochecido, sus estómagos crujían de hambre pero no decían nada al respecto, sus gargantas se secaban como una vieja tubería pero tampoco les importaba…

- Oishi… -susurraba Kikumaru a el oji verde quien estaba a su lado, el chico le miro y asintió con la cabeza… lentamente se acercaron mucho más hasta estar juntos, pero sus facciones no habían cambiado y seguían esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de sus compañeros; los siguientes en juntarse fueron Nyoh y Bunta quien respiraba agitadamente hasta que el platinado le susurró –cautelosamente- algo al oído.

Así siguieron juntándose por bandos: Oshitari y Atobe, Fuji y Tezuka, Inui y Kaidoh… pero los únicos sin "bandos" eran Ryoma, Yukimura y Momoshiro, quienes no habían apartado su mirada de los nuevos grupos formados. Cada uno intentaba tranquilizarse y no mostrarse débil… la fuerza era lo único que no podían perder en ese lugar. Las luces empezaban a apagarse lentamente, pero los chicos aun no decían nada, seguían serios y tranquilos. Solo sus ojos eran lo único visible en esa oscuridad.

Las luces se apagaron finalmente pero el silencio aun reinaba, pero, era hora de admitirlo sus ojos ya no daban para más… estaban cansados y el sueño comenzaba a vencerles.

Se escuchó más gritos desgarradores, ninguno hacia nada, algunos se tapaban sus ojos esperando a que esos gritos terminaran, si se dirigían hasta ese origen podrían morir… los gritos cesaron y poco a poco aterradora luz volvió para iluminar la cara del terror.

Voltearon hasta el lugar del origen… Inui y Kaidoh estaban muertos…sus cuerpos estaban desgarrados literalmente, las paredes llenas de sangre que se escurría lentamente, se veían como la sangre había salpicado, lo siguiente fue una serie de miradas atónitas al fijar sus vistas en ellos mismos, todos estaban llenos de sangre, cada uno salpicado de esa sustancia color rojo vivo.

El menor de los Echizen se observaba en estado de shock, pero luego sintió todas las miradas en él, cuando volteo todos lo miraban acusadoramente.

-¿Q-qué? – preguntó nervioso por esa energía emanada hacia él.

– Estas… -dijo Fuji señalándolo con el dedo índice. El chico volvió a mirarse y luego a sus amigos. El oji zafiro asintió silenciosamente dejando al descubierto sus bellos ojos. ¡Por Kami! El chico estaba cubierto de la sangre y no necesitaba que alguien le recordara que esa sangre era de Inui y Kaidoh.

– N-no… no es lo que están pensando –dijo negando con la cabeza, pero nadie parecía creerle, en los ojos de Eiji y Momoshiro veía algo… desconfianza, en los ojos de su capitán veía decepción, pero los otros parecían mirarlo esperando alguna explicación, alguna palabra…algo.

Los chicos se volvieron a sumir en un silencio eterno… hasta que nuevamente Eiji habló.

- ¿Sabían que Kaidoh e Inui tenían una buena relación? –preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

– Si…si lo sabía –dijo monótonamente Atobe mirando de forma acusadora a Ryoma quien agachó la cabeza lentamente. – Pero eran más que amigos –dijo Kikumaru sonriendo tristemente. Todos le miraron algo sorprendidos – Creo que Kaidoh solo mostraba sus sentimientos con Inu...Inui – dijo débilmente al final lo cual de alguna forma hizo sentir mal al kouhai del Seigaku.

- Mamushi en algún momento me comentó algo sobre ello – dijo Momoshiro sorprendiendo a más de uno, él y la serpiente nunca se habían llevado bien. – Ese día, de alguna forma me pareció verlo sonreír –dijo cambiando su cara a la de seriedad. Todos se volvieron a sumir en el mismo silencio de antes, Atobe mostraba una cara de aburrimiento, sinceramente era más importante la vida propia que la que ya se había extinguido minutos atrás.

Las horas pasaban, pero para ellos solo eran simples minutos, como si estuvieran esperando otro movimiento, todos miraban fijamente a Ryoma, esperando algún movimiento del menor o algún gesto sospechoso.

La luz nuevamente se apagaba lentamente y por consiguiente los chicos fruncieron el ceño… algunos preparados otros buscaban taparse los oídos con tal de no oír otros gritos…pero esta vez fue diferente, no se escuchó nada… absolutamente nada, todo estuvo en silencio, los chicos por primera vez, descansaron como querían hacerlo desde hace mucho… o eso creían.

Nuevamente abrieron sus ojos, no habían escuchado ningún grito o alguna muestra de lucha… el menor de los Echizen seguía siendo presa de las miradas hasta que el grito de Atobe despertó a todos… ahí estaba el peli lila mirando a Oshitari quien había sido atravesado por un cuchillo por su cuello, dejando al propio cuerpo bañado en su propia sangre.

Algunos miraban acusadoramente al millonario, otros al menor quien estaba en estado de shock y lo estuvo aún más cuando el mayor se paró y se le acercó amenazadoramente, el chico retrocedió presa del miedo, hasta tropezar con el viejo colchón que ninguno se había atrevido a usar. La oscuridad reinaba en ese espacio, el chico se veía arrinconado, buscó alguna ayuda, pero nadie miraba, todos estaban concentrados en el cuerpo del tensai del Hyotei.

- Echizen… ¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó el mayor acercándose hasta tener de frente al chico quien volteaba su cabeza para evitar esa mirada acusadora, el peli lila al verse ignorado tomó el mentón del chico con brusquedad obligándolo a verlo. – Responde…pequeña rata –dijo acercando su cara roja de enojo aunque el menor no se había dado cuenta de ello.

El millonario podía sentir la respiración agitada del menor, hasta podía sentir las mejillas de éste calientes. Sonrió de forma arrogante al ver a ese chico –que alguna vez le enfrentó – de ese modo, acercó su cara lentamente.

- Estas muy nervioso… Echizen –dijo recostándose sobre el chico presionando en el cuerpo fuertemente haciendo que gimiera de dolor. - ¿No me vas a matar? –preguntó deslizando su cara por el cuello del chico quien intentaba parar al peli lila.

– Yo… yo no soy el asesino –dijo débilmente al sentir como la mano libre del mayor se posaba sobre su entrepierna.

- Echizen… yo nunca dije que fueras el asesino –dijo lamiendo sensualmente los labios del menor quien rojo de furia logró sacar fuerzas y quitarse al mayor de encima y volver a su lugar con la respiración muy agitada y su ropa desarreglada. El mayor se sentó nuevamente mirando al menor de forma acusadora.

Las horas seguían pasando pero los chicos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, las luces no se habían vuelto a apagar y ahora todos se habían alejado del menor quien lentamente escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Muchos creían que morirían de hambre y sed, algunos habían llegado al punto de beber del agua putrefacta que caía del techo de esa habitación. Una vez más, las luces se apagaron lentamente, todos se juntaron más con sus compañeros, esperando encontrar otro cadáver.

Las luces no se prendían y todos estaban intranquilos y nerviosos aunque –aun en la oscuridad- querían ocultarlo. En medio de dicho silencio, se escucharon suaves sollozos, como los de un niño pequeño que ha sido regañado, no tardaron en descubrir quién era: Ryoma, el chico había perdido la fuerza y el orgullo, lo que alguna vez representó valentía y perseverancia ahora representaba debilidad y vergüenza… patética.

Pasaba las horas a una velocidad increíble, los sollozos iban disminuyendo e iban siendo absorbidos por dicho silencio, después de todo ese chico aún era un niño y esa faceta arrogante y ególatra era solo una máscara que ocultaba a esa criatura, algunos sonrieron dulcemente pero volvieron a su semblante serio al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Muchos habían sido vencidos por el sueño hasta que Morfeo los atrapo en su hechizo. Mucho más tarde, muchos más gritos eran escuchados, pero estos eran diferentes, eran horribles, nunca se pensó que el ser humano llegaría a gritar de esa forma tan desgarradora, algunos taparon sus oídos con más fuerza, otros sentían que sus oídos explotarían o sangrarían hasta más no poder. Cesaron… un silencio tan profundo que congelaba el corazón…tan horrible, tan inexplicable…

Las luces se volvieron a prender de golpe, dejando al descubierto los cuerpos…todos…todos…todos estaban muertos: Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Bunta y Nyoh. Los únicos sobrevivientes eran Atobe, Yukimura y por supuesto… Ryoma, el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, muertes horribles, los cuerpos… las caras eran irreconocibles, masacrados… humillados. Los dos mayores miraban al menor acusadoramente, pero algo no estaba bien: Atobe y Ryoma voltearon a mirar al capitán del Rikkaidai, el chico estaba aún atónito aunque su mirada estaba aún en Ryoma, el mayor se levantó lentamente para acercarse al cuerpo de Oshitari… sacó el puñal y lo puso sobre su pecho…

¡Espera! –gritó Atobe en estado de shock, pero ya era tarde, el chico yacía en el suelo inconsciente con los ojos abiertos… y aun… después de todo, seguía mirando al menor quien reventó en risas; el peli lila le miró atónito, el chico lloraba de felicidad, se paró lentamente y se dirigió al cuerpo del peli azul y tomó cuidadosamente el puñal, observó al millonario quien lo miraba con terror y volvió a estallar en risas, se acercó sonriendo socarronamente, puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y se le sentó dulcemente para abrazarlo ante la expectación de éste…

- Kei chan… nunca pensaste que en serio seria yo ¿o sí? –preguntó con un tono lujurioso

-¿Cómo pudiste? Todos, inclusive Momoshiro –dice el mayor sin siquiera apartarse del menor quien dejó escapar una risa infantil.

-Bueno ¿Qué te digo Keigo? Fue muy difícil cargármelos a todos porque eran muy grandes, pero ¡Sorpresa! Lo hice –dice mientras acaricia la hoja del puñal con el cuello del mayor quien empieza a sentir una rara dificultad para seguir respirando- Esa persona estará orgullosa de mi –sentencia sonriendo

-¿Quién es? –pregunta. Obviamente ya no había nada que hacer…

-Es un se-cre-to –dice pasito mientras acerca su cara al mayor – Si esa persona no me hubiera entrenado tan bien nada de esto se habría logrado, además, si no me diera esta orden te dejaría vivir, pero has visto tanto –dice para después besar al chico apasionadamente, sin embargo por razones obvias el mayor se negaba a corresponderle. Esto no le importó al menor quien se separó para que el peli lila pudiera apreciar esos ojos dorados que no volvería a ver, pero sólo podría recordarlos en la muerte como una memoria amarga y triste, aquellos ojos que hace tiempo le habían cautivado y le habían atraído.

-Me gustas Keigo… Te amo –dice para luego clavar el puñal al chico quien soltó un gemido apagado para luego ser partícipe de la sensación de muerte: su vista se empezaba a volver borrosa y lo único que divisaba a medias era a Ryoma quien tiró el puñal y lamia sensualmente la sangre.

El menor se levantó para sacar unas llaves mientras el cuerpo del ex Bochou del Hyotei se caía de lado sin dejar de botar sangre a borbotones.

Abrió la puerta dejando que algunos rayos solares iluminaran el lugar que ahora era adornado por el rojo vivo de la sangre _El rojo del pecado _Ironizó el menor para sus adentros para guiñarle el ojo a Keigo quien cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

Cerró la puerta para botar las llaves, algo en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, era su celular.

-¿Aló? –pregunta mientras silenciosas lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Ya lo hiciste? –pregunta sin siquiera corresponder el saludo.

-Si…

-Bien, vuelve nuevamente a casa, te daré un regalito por haber cumplido con el trabajo.

-_Está bien… matta ne… Okaa san…_ - colgó.


End file.
